


Pizza

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, pizza delivery boy!Ryoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma knocks on the wrong door whilst out delivering Pizza one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> 'Knocking on the wrong door' prompt for tenipurinobeamuu

Ryoma hated being a pizza delivery boy, but he had bills to pay and a driving licence and this was the last delivery of the night. He was going to quit soon anyway, now that his sponsorship deal was moving into its final phases. Then he’d be playing tennis all day and not driving through the rain, delivering pizza.

He parked up outside a line of very nice town houses and squinted down at the address written on the pizza box. The rain had smudged it so that he couldn’t see the number.

Well, he was just going to have to knock on doors.

He walked up to the house in front of him and knocked on the door.

When no one answered, he knocked again, harder this time.

He got closer to the door, trying to get out of the rain as much as possible.

From inside, he heard signs of movement and then the hall light switched on. Ryoma jumped back as the keys jangled in the lock and then the door swung open and Ryoma found himself wishing he didn’t look like a drowned rat.

The man who had opened the door was just Ryoma’s type.

Tall, neat, brown hair, wearing glasses, unreadable expression. Exactly Ryoma’s type.

And here he was with his hair plastered to his face, wearing a bulky waterproof coat and holding a soggy pizza box.

“Did you order pizza?” Ryoma asked before his mind could jerk into flirting mode.

The man looked confused, “no,” he said.

 _Damn_. But the man certainly didn’t look like the type to order pizza.

“Do you know who could have ordered one? The address has washed off.”

“Next door orders takeaway quite regularly,” The man told him, pointing at the house to the left.

“Thanks,” Ryoma said and set off next door.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by a man who was nowhere near as gorgeous as the one next door. They went through the motions of handing over the pizza and then Ryoma was left out in the rain all alone.

He considered going next door and chatting up the man inside, but gave it up as a bad idea. He could be married for all Ryoma knew and anyway, who wants a random pizza delivery guy turning up at your door to flirt.

The next day, he was sent to deliver a pizza to the same street and he had to check the address on the box multiple times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

He was actually delivering pizza to ‘hot glasses guy’!


End file.
